Dark Streets
by emergencyroom
Summary: After Castiel is turned into a human he is attacked by a mugger and shot, luckily Dean is there to save him. But when he is patching him up there are some... complications. ONE SHOT. RATED M FOR A REASON!


_So, let me just say I haven't really spell checked this, or reread it. I wrote this in like an hour and now it's four am so I'm a bit sleepy. Also, I apologize for it being pretty long. So, my bad for it being so drawn out, but I promise it gets pretty good. Also, call it what you want (AU or not) because I do get that the whole wing thing is totally not right but if you really want to know why I was lazy with my writing there, it was simply because I REALLY wanted human Cas, but I also REALLY wanted to write a wing fic. So, sorry for the incorrectness there, but what ever._

* * *

Castiel walked down the darkened street, his hands shoved into his pockets as he tried to keep them warm. The worst part about being human was probably the pain he could feel, and he had to learn the hard way that pain didn't come in just being punched or hurt, it could be brought in many different flavors. And the kind he felt now was the pain of his hands feeling like they were going to freeze off, and the massive pounding headache he'd acquired. So, as he walked down the empty side walk towards his car, he kept a constant grimace on his face. Not only did he have a massive headache that impaired just about any hearing due to the pounding in his ears, his eyesight was shit. It was filled with black dots, and since it was so dark out he couldn't really see period.

"Hey! Pretty boy!" He heard somebody call from behind him.

Castiel turned around to find the source of the noise, and saw a man in a big black coat, ratty jeans, a black beanie, and a nasty scruff to complete the look.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at the man warily.

The man moseyed up to Castiel, one hand held at the top of his jeans. After looking closer Castiel saw that there was something tucked in there and he had to assume it was a firearm. "Listen," the guy said, "I don't want trouble, just give me your wallet."

Castiel looked at his pockets, he'd been without money since he'd fallen, and had only just met back up with the Winchesters. All in all, he had no wallet, and nothing to give the man. "I don't have one."

The punk sighed and looked down at his hands, "Take your hands out of your pockets."

Castiel clenched his fists and pulled them out slowly, the wind hit his hands and he immediately pressed them to the side of his legs in an attempt to warm them or block the chill.

"Hey! Keep 'em where I can see 'em!" The man shouted pulling the gun from his pants.

Castiel moved his hands away from his sides, opening them and keeping them away from his legs. "I have no money."

"That's a lie. Give me your wallet!" The man ordered, holding the gun up at him.

Castiel shook his head, "I have no money," he repeated.

The punk stepped up to Castiel, holding his gun up in between them, "Don't make me shoot you!"

Though Castiel had experienced many new variations of pain, he had yet to know what it felt like to be shot. "You don't have to, but I can't provide you with what you are asking for."

"That's it, I'll take the money off of your _dead body_!" The man loaded the gun and pulled the trigger, but was shoved sideways just as soon as he did, sending the bullet through Castiel's shoulder rather than his chest- which Cas should've been grateful for, but he was too busy falling backwards and yelping to care.

"Oh shit!" Cas heard the man exclaim, "Get away from me!"

There was the sound of a fist meeting flesh and then a body slumping. Castiel sat up from where he laid on the ground and looked over to see the punk laying in an unconscious heap on the cement.

"Cas."

He looked up and met Dean's gaze. "Hello Dean."

"What the hell were you doing?" He growled as he knelt next to Cas.

"I was walking to my car."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas under the elbow, helping him off the ground. "We better get out of here, somebody might've heard that gun shot."

Cas nodded and followed Dean back up the street towards the Impala. "What about my car?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Dean didn't even bother looking back, "It'll be fine, let's just get you fixed up."

As they got to the car Dean walked around the back and opened the trunk. Castiel leaned against the side of the car and watched him, his arm didn't hurt too much, actually he could barely feel it, it must've been the adrenaline. "Why were you here?"

Dean looked up at Cas briefly as he opened up the bottom of the trunk, "I was looking for you."

"Why? I haven't been gone for that long."

"Yeah," Dean muttered, picking up their first aid kit, "but I had a feeling. And you're lucky I did."

Castiel looked down, "I am. Thank you."

Dean shut the trunk, "Shut up, come here."

Castiel pushed off the car and walked around to where Dean was standing with the first aid kit, "Is this going to hurt?" He asked.

"Does your arm hurt right now?"

"No."

"Then no." Dean pulled a needle and thread out of the box and then walked around to the passenger side of the car. When he returned he had a half drank bottle of alcohol in his hand, and an old rag. "Take off your coat."

Cas unzipped the red hoodie and pulled off the left arm and went to pull off the right but found that his arm was very stiff. He grew frustrated, as he could barely move his right arm, and finally yanked the sleeve down to his wrist.

"Easy there tiger," Dean chuckled, walking over to him. "Can you get that shirt off?"

Cas looked at his dress shirt. He went to move his right arm to undo the bottom button but he couldn't get more than an inch closer, he sighed and pursed his lips. Dean stepped up to him and began unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. As the shirt opened more and his thin t-shirt was revealed he felt the rush of cold wind and shivered.

Dean looked up at him, "Oh, I forgot, this is probably a bad place to do this." He looked around the empty street and then looked at an empty store that was for lease. "Follow me."

Dean picked up the first aid kit and walked up to the store front, he switched all of the things into the other hand and fished his lock pick out of his back pocket. He easily opened the door and they stepped into the slightly warmer room. Dean put his things down and then turned back to the door, "forgot the bandages, I'll be back. Sit down or something."

Castiel sat on a dusty chair and looked around the dark room. His arm was beginning to hurt again, and so was his head. In fact, he felt kind of dizzy. As soon as he felt his eyes drooping he heard the door open again, and then shortly after felt a blanket fall down on top of him. As Cas slowly moved the blanket to a more optimal position for Dean to access his wound he heard Dean move a chair across from him.

"Hey don't pass out on me." Dean said quietly as he leaned forward to finish unbuttoning Cas's shirt.

"I'm fine." Cas mumbled, looking at the windows. They were so dirty that you couldn't see anything but blurry streetlights outside.

"Okay," Dean said as he pulled Castiel's dress shirt off of him, "do you want me to…" He was looking at Cas's t-shirt.

Cas sighed and looked down at it, "I suppose so."

Dean leaned forwards and pulled Cas's shirt over his head. There was a pause as Dean looked at his bare chest, "Okay," he said quietly, "Uh… why don't you- uh, turn a little." He motioned for Cas to bring his arm closer to him.

Castiel turned himself so that Dean could reach him better, and soon felt Dean's hands on his bicep. "Uh, hold on." He mumbled before leaning down to look at arm, "I don't think the bullet's still in you."

"Is that a good thing?" Castiel asked looking over at Dean.

Dean looked up and met his gaze, "Yeah." The word came out in some kind of breathless whisper that made Dean cringe.

Cas tilted his head, "You sound hoarse, are you sick?"

Dean leaned back, looking down and trying to look unfazed, "No, I'm fine." He picked up the bottle of whiskey and the rag, "Uh, this is probably gonna hurt a little."

Castiel nodded and looked down.

Dean poured a little bit of whiskey on the rag and then held it onto the bullet wound. He watched closely for Cas's reaction, but not much changed in his face.

"I think that's good." Dean removed the rag and then picked up the needle and thread. "Okay," He paused again, "this one is really going to hurt."

Castiel nodded again, not looking up.

Dean looked at Cas once more before leaning forwards and sticking the needle into his arm. Castiel yelped and grabbed Dean's thigh.

Dean stopped, "You okay?"

Castiel bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Keep going."

Dean pulled the thread through and then poked it through the other side, causing Cas to grip him tighter.

Luckily, Dean didn't have to do this much longer, as the bullet only grazed him and it wasn't as bad as it could've been. But by the time he finished Castiel was shaking and had a cold sweat.

"Okay," Dean said quietly after putting a little bit more alcohol on the wound, "I'm done."

Castiel looked over at his arm and grimaced as Dean wrapped a bandage around it.

"You did a good job." Dean offered, putting his stuff back away.

Castiel scoffed, running a hand through his hair, "If you call that a 'good job' then I'll accept, but that was… embarrassing..."

"You did better than I did the first time I got stitches, and don't even get me started on Sam." Dean sat back up and looked at Castiel, who looked extremely vulnerable. He was pale and shaking, and he had a thin layer of sweat covering him. "Here," Dean picked up the blanket, which had fallen due to Cas's shaking, and wrapped it around his shoulders carefully.

Castiel looked at the ground, refusing to meet Dean's gaze as he tried to warm him.

"Man you're tense." Dean muttered. He worked his hands on Castiel's shoulders, slowly loosening the muscles.

Castiel let out a breath and leaned into the touch, "Thank you Dean." He said softly after a moment.

There was a really long pause, and it took Cas a moment to realize Dean had stopped moving. He looked up slowly to see Dean looking wide eyed behind him. Cas whirled around for the potential threat, but saw nothing. He turned back to Dean and furrowed his brows, "What is it?"

"You're- uh, you have…" Dean stumbled over his words as he stared at whatever was making Dean Winchester wide eyed.

"Speak Dean, what is it?" Castiel pushed, anxious.

Dean's mouth opened and closed, "W-wings."

Cas's eyes widened, "Oh no, you can see them?" it was a common thing to happen if an angel relaxes too much.

Dean nodded.

Castiel moved to pick up his jacket to hide them but then felt the pain in his arm once again and grimaced, that's when he realized, _wasn't he human?_

Castiel's stillness confused Dean, "What?"

"I don't understand why I still have them." Castiel marveled.

Dean paused as well, "Me neither… but they look like they were clipped or something."

"Well, that's not surprising, I mean, I fell to the earth." Castiel's mind was racing, "Perhaps Metatron messed it up. He must've taken my grace but not my wings."

Cas slowly moved his wings forwards so he could look at them, they looked better than he expected, almost all of the feathers were still there, but they were a bit more messy and some of them were missing parts of them. "They look awful." He moaned, sorry for the loss of how they used to look. Castiel was infamous for having beautiful wings, right next to Gabriel and Michael. And since Cas went to hell his normally white wings acquired a dark tinge to the bottom of each feather, making them hombre from a grey to a pitch black.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed leaning forwards and stroking the feathers on one wing, "They're… holy hell man…"

Castiel was looking at Dean wide eyed, and slightly pink.

Dean looked up and noticed his expression, "Oh shit," he pulled away, "man I'm-" but as he leaned back Castiel grabbed his wrist. Dean looked at his hand and then back up at Cas.

Cas's breath was coming in short breaths, "Don't stop."

Dean looked apprehensive of Cas, but leaned forwards again and touched his soft feathers, running his hands down the length of his wings.

Cas let out a fast breath and looked down, gripping the side of the chair.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, pausing.

Cas nodded fervently, "Yes, 'm fine, don't stop."

Dean looked at Castiel's hooded expression and felt oddly aroused, he knew he was into guys here and there, but he'd never really felt like this towards Cas. But it was something about the way he looked, slumped over and pale, but moaning slightly and leaning into his touch. Dean stood from his seat and positioned himself standing over Cas, who he pushed back so he was leaning onto the back of the seat. He kept stroking the feathers, watching his wings as they spread when he did something right and his head roll backwards slowly. Dean moved to sit on Castiel's knees to gain better access to him and his wings, leaning forwards and running his hand as far as it would go.

Dean found, though, that his favorite part about this position was that he could hear the sounds Cas was making- usually small hums and variations of words in enochian that Dean didn't know the meaning of. But Dean wasn't satisfied, he wanted to see just how far he could push Castiel, and see just how many sounds he could ensue.

So, he leaned forwards and nuzzled his face in the crook of Cas's neck, kissing him lightly.

Castiel's eyes flew open, "Dean…" He moaned, tilting his head so he could gain better access.

Dean lead a trail of kisses up Castiel's neck and onto his jawbone, lingering there for a moment before moving to his mouth. Dean clutched the feathers of Castiel's wings as he made contact with his lips.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, leaning forwards slightly to deepen it.

Dean worked his hands through Cas's wings in a more rough manner now, kissing him to oblivion. And he was only fueled more when he felt Cas's hands graze his chest. Quickly, Dean discarded his shirt, and then went right back to kissing Cas, like it was his source of oxygen.

"Mmmm… Dean…" Cas moaned when Dean moved to the top of his wings.

Dean looked down and grabbed Castiel's belt buckle, yanking it out and unbuttoning his pants, "What do you want Cas?" Dean growled as he planted kisses across his jaw.

"I…" He was cut off as he moaned again.

"Tell me." Dean moved lower, and kissed his neck.

Castiel's head fell backwards, "I don't know…" He mumbled.

Dean liked feeling Cas speak, his deep voice was doing things to him as is, but when he was kissing his neck…

"I… I don' know what I wan'…" Castiel repeated.

Dean smirked and let one wing go to hold the back of Cas's head as he pulled his mouth towards him again, "I'll take care of it."

Cas nodded and kissed him again, running his hands across Dean's chest and back while Dean unzipped Cas's pants.

Dean moaned when he felt Cas's tongue in his mouth. So, after recovering from feeling Cas lick his bottom lip, he grabbed Cas's throbbing member.

Cas gasped and moaned at the same time when he felt Dean wrap his hand around his cock, "Holy..."

"Yeah." Dean agreed as he used his free hand to stroke Cas's wing.

When Dean got the chance, he looked at Castiel's face. His eyes were closed, and his breath was coming out of his slightly parted lips in little puffs of steam. It was the most erotic and arousing thing that Dean had ever seen.

So he moved his hand on Cas's cock, slowly jacking him off.

Cas did another one of his little hums and grabbed at Dean's pants. His hands were shaking and fumbled all over the place on his button.

But Dean was only interested in making Cas moan. He looked at Cas as he began to pick up the pace, and watched his eyes fluttered open and closed, and him bite his lip, "D-Dean…" He moaned.

"Say something." Dean whispered into his ear, licking his earlobe and running his thumb over the head of his cock.

Cas gasped, "Fuck!"

"That's more like it." Dean growled, moving onto his neck and sucking harder.

"D-Dean!" Cas exclaimed, arching his back and tossing his head. "I…"

Dean stopped moving, "Hold on, not yet." He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, and moved Cas from the chair. Instead he sat down, while Cas discarded his pants. As soon as he could, Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled Cas on top of him. He kissed his shoulder and stroked his wings while Cas slowly lowered himself onto Dean's cock.

"I love you." Dean moaned as Cas went further down on him. "I love you so fucking much." He growled as he bit the skin on his neck

Cas let out another breath, and lowered himself down even further on Dean until he was completely inside of him.

"Holy shit…" Cas moaned as he began moving on Dean.

Dean gripped Cas's hips and moved him up and down slowly on him, "Fuck yes Cas"

Cas was moaning even more, and saying more things in enochian. Which Dean didn't understand in the slightest, except for the occasional mention of his name.

Soon, when Cas was tired, Dean lifted him off of him and laid him down on the blanket on the floor. This time Dean was the one controlling the pace, and he liked it fast. Once he was inside of him again he began slow, but that didn't last long. Soon he was moving quickly, kissing Cas sloppily, and running his hands through Cas's feathers.

Once Dean moved to kiss other places, other than Cas's lips, he was able to hear Cas moan and groan.

"Ah Dean!" He yelled, as Dean hit that special spot.

Dean went even faster, and hit him even harder, "Come… Come for me Cas." He growled.

"Dean!" Cas moaned, his head jerking to the side.

"Fuck…" Dean groaned as he felt Cas tighten around him.

Cas's back arched, and his wings spread so far that he knock over a shelf, "I… Dean!" And then Cas fell over the edge. "Ah! _Dean, don't stop! Dean…. Dean! I…Ah!"_ Dean felt him scratch and claw at his back in his extreme arousal.

Dean came shortly after, moaning, but not nearly as loud as Cas _, "God, fuck yes Cas!"_

Soon Dean collapsed next to Cas on the blanket, chest heaving and sweat covering him. "We should do that more often."

Cas nodded, his eyes hooded, "I agree."


End file.
